Meeting Your Family Part 2
by Reina Grayson
Summary: So, Areina has meet Rave, but there are two other Grayson children. What happens when the two cousins form a plan to mess with one of those remaining Graysons. Contains five OCs, four of them belonging to Malaizjan Dejesus. Areina belongs to me. #3 in collaboration series.


One Month Later

Areina was down in the batcave practicing her martial arts, when she picked up a familiar heat signature. The fire controller stopped what she was doing and turned to the entrance from the manor.

"Hey cuz." The figure that was noticed said.

"Hey Meygan, how have you been." Areina said when she recognized the voice as her 15 year old cousin, Meygan Grayson.

The two had just met about six months ago, and in that short time, they felt like they had known each other all their lives. Areina even learned she had access to Watchtower, and Terry was jealous.

"I've been good; the reason I'm here is that Dad called and said he's there and you can come visit Watchtower if you want." Meygan said.

"Awesome, I just went back on active duty last month, so I think I can handle visiting a satellite." Areina remarked.

Just then, Bruce headed into the cave. The original Batman saw that the two were planning something, and Terry wasn't due for a couple of hours.

"How long will you be gone?" Bruce asked.

"Will probably be back before it's time for patrol. Just want to mess with Meygan's brother." Areina said.

"You Graysons; always messing with people." Bruce said, thinking back on all the stunts the twins ever pulled.

"It's in our blood. Oh, Mathen's magic element is fire, so maybe you can have some fun.

"Oh it **is** going to be fun."

"So, you ready?" Meygan questioned.

Areina only nodded and Meygan reached for her ear, which Areina knew was the comm link she had. After sending the signal, which Dick knew that they were planning this, they were teleported.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

The orbiting headquarters of the Justice League was also home to the League's children. Nightwing I's son, Nightwing II was co-leader of these children as they were their own covert ops team. The reason for this team was that some of the kids have Meta powers, and it was only inevitable that they were going to form their own team if not allowed to with permission from their parents.

There were only the oldest members of the team training right now, and they all had some work to do. Syfon aka Billy Foley, son of Richie Foley was working on a new upgrade to his father's zap caps and needed to test them on someone with magic powers. Since Kid Fate was not around to help, Mathen (Nightwing II) agreed to aid the SUPER genius.

Mathen's mother (along with Meygan and their younger sister Molly) was Lady Serenity, granddaughter to the wizard Merlin. Each child was born with one of the four elements to their powers, and Mathen was a mid-level fire wizard. The previous version of the zap caps could not combat magic, so Syfon has studied magic and incorporated his new found knowledge into the new version.

"Come on Billy, you have to catch me to stop me." Mathen said.

"If you'd hold still for five seconds, bro, I would." Syfon said.

"Haha, come on, I'm not the son of Nightwing for nothing." Mathen said as he moved around blasting fire spells at the 13 year old.

It wasn't until after he said that, that Billy's own Backpack informed the young hero of a pattern to Mathen's movements. Deciphering the information, Billy aimed for the spot Mathen was heading for, and threw the weapon. This time, when Mathen was ensnared, a special field went around him and his magic was repressed.

The oldest Grayson was struggling to get free, but it was no use. He then stopped and gave Billy a smile.

"Nice work, I can't even mental use my spells." Mathen said as Billy walked over to deactivate the zap cap.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In another part of watchtower, Nightwing I was standing by the teleporter waiting for his oldest daughter and niece to arrive. It wasn't long after Meygan sent him the signal that the two girls arrived.

"Hey Stripes, Mathen is in the training room with Syfon, want to test him too?" Dick Grayson said to his twin's only child.

"Syfon?" Areina said.

"He's Gear's son and a genius just like his father." Dick said.

"Oh this will be good."

"Are any of the other children here?" Meygan asked.

"Just Vincent, he's at the range." Dick answered.

"Let's mess with him too." The daughter of Nightwing I said an evil smirk on her face.

"We'll sound an intruder alert. The League Members are on their own missions, so just the kids will respond." Dick informed the two girls.

"Hey, let's make it look like I took Meygan down." Areina suggested.

"You really are Reiena's kid, she had that same mind." Dick said as he thought back to his sister, and a smile came to his face. "How about you 'take me down' too?"

"Oh, you are so going to get hurt when Mathen finds out this is a joke." Meygan told her father.

"Alright, so, ready to get tied up?" Areina asked, and Dick produced some rope.

"You are so a Bat." Areina said as she accepted the rope and started tying her uncle up.

When she was done, she proceeded to tie her cousin up, and they all agreed that the two Graysons were to seem unconscious. After Meygan was bound, Dick instructed his niece how to activate the intruder alert. Areina found it and pressed in the code.

INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The alert sounded just as the zap cap was removed from the oldest League kid, and the two of them headed out of the training area, and met up with Vincent aka Archeron.

"How did anyone get into Watchtower?!" Billy said, knowing that his father had done some major upgrades to security.

"Whoever they are, we'll help the League take them down." Vincent said, knowing that the three of them worked well as a team. The three friends/brothers, as they grew up together, split up to search for the intruder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing II went to check out the lower levels of Watchtower while Archeron went to check the living quarters, so that left Syfon with the monitor room. When the 13 year old genius entered the room, he saw the intruder, and a sight he had hoped he'd never see was before him; Nightwing I and Rave (Meygan's hero persona) were tied up and looked unconscious. The young hero reached up to his comm link and alerted the others.

"So, you must be Syfon, I'm glad you're the one that found me first." Areina said, sounded a bit evil.

"How did you get here?!" Syfon demanded as he pulled a couple of the new zap caps from his belt.

"That's not important right now, I want Nightwing." Areina said, and it was now shown that she had jade green eyes and Billy was surprised that someone wanting to break into Watchtower would not hide their identity.

"You have him." Billy said, seeing the first Nightwing tied up.

"Oh, it's not the father I want, as you can see I already have him. I'm after the entire Grayson family, and I will stop at nothing to get what I want." Areina said.

Even though they were 'unconscious', Dick and Meygan couldn't help but pray that the 18 year old never turn evil. Just as Areina had finished saying she wanted the whole Grayson family, Mathen and Vincent arrived in the room. The second Nightwing was furious when he saw his father and younger sister tied up and just gave Areina the Batglare he has learned from his father.

"So, there you are, Mathen. And where is your youngest sister; Molly I believe her name is?" Areina remarked.

"You're not getting anywhere near Molly, I'll see to that." Mathen said as he started preparing his fire element magic to attack this 'intruder'.

"Try and stop me." Areina said as she prepared herself for the fire attacks.

Nightwing II fired his first spell, then started toward Areina to attack right after the spell hit. Unfortunatly, his plan didn't work as was surprised when the spell started heading back toward him. He was able to dodge it, but didn't expect it to come back at him and get him on the right arm.

"Ahhhhh…how did you do that." Nightwing II said, but all he got from his opponent was a smirk.

When he saw the smirk, something seemed familiar about it, but he pushed it aside and went to hand to hand combat with the 18 year old. The 19 year old boy was surprised when the 'enemy' was able to keep up with him, and even more surprised when she disappeared into the shadows. Vincent and Syfon were not doing anything as they knew that they would be in trouble if they jumped in against an opponent of Areina's caliber.

"Guys, I think she's going to come out soon, can you get her pinned down." Mathen stated quietly.

The 13 year old and 14 year old nodded and were ready with their weapons and soon enough, Mathen's bat training had proven itself once again as the intruder came out of the shadows, and soon enough she was ensnared in a zap cap then a net.

"Good work, aim's getting way better." Mathen said as he was able to relax his body after the fight. "I'm going to get her to the prison."

"No you won't." A voice said, and when Mathen followed it, he saw his father was awake, and so was Meygan. "Vincent, Billy; why don't you guys go do some training."

With that said, the archer and genius headed out to leave the Grayson's alone, sensing something was going on.

"Dad, what…how?" Mathen said as he saw his father was standing up, free from the rope and so was Meygan.

"Can you get me out of this?" Areina said as she looked at her uncle.

Nightwing I walked over to the captured 18 year old and pulled her out of the net and deactivated the zap cap.

"You alright, Areina?" Meygan asked as she helped the girl up.

"Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON." Mathen shouted as his confusion got the better of him. "She threatened you guys, me, and Molly."

"She was just testing you, it comes from living with the original Batman. This is your cousin, Areina." Nightwing I explained to his oldest child.

"You don't have any siblings." Mathen said, seeing as his father never talked about any.

"That's what I said six months ago, Areina is Reiena's daughter." Meygan informed her distraught brother.

"My mother died in childbirth with me, Uncle Dick doesn't like talking about her, even after 18 years. Mom was Cardinal, then Flamebird, and Uncle Dick's twin." Areina informed her cousin.

"Well with moves like that, I figured something was up." Mathen said thinking back on the fight. "One question, how were you able to redirect my fire spell?"

Before she said anything, Areina was able to create a fireball out of nowhere. "Mom had a meta power, and I inherited it."

"But….why the ruse." Syfon asked.

"Well, Mathen never knew I existed so why not have a little fun before introducing myself. Uncle Dick teleported me up, and made sure there was no indication of my arrival. I'm sorry if I seemed too convincing, but it comes from living with the original Batman. Also, I would never hurt a member of my family on purpose, but that burn, well the fire spell didn't really obey my control." Areina explained.

"It was magical fire, I'm surprised you could control it at all." Mathen said, remembering his magic training from when he was a kid.

Dick had walked away for a bit and was on his cell phone. "Alright honey, I'll teleport her up right now."

"Getting Molly here?" Meygan asked.

"Well, that burn needs to be tended too, and she is Areina's cousin after all, why not have them meet." Dick said with his usual smirk.

"I knew I recognized that smirk when Areina gave it to me." Mathen said in a low voice.

"It's in the blood." Meygan said, a bit of a laugh in her voice as her father walked over and keyed in teleportation coordinates. Soon enough, a young girl appeared, and looked scared when she saw Areina.

"It's alright, Molly, this is your cousin, Areina. Before you say it, her mother was my twin sister, it's hard to talk about her since she died." Dick explained to his youngest child.

"How did she die?" Molly said so innocently.

"Mom's body couldn't handle having me, there was nothing the doctors could do to save her." Areina explained to her cousin.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Areina… Mathen, what happened." Molly said walking up to her 18 year old cousin, but then notices her big brother's arm was burned.

"We staged a little test for Areina to see what he was capable of, and when Areina used her fire controlling powers on one of Mathen's fire spells, but she couldn't control it completely." Meygan explained to her little sister.

The youngest Grayson didn't say anything as she walked over to her brother and lay her hands on the burn. In a matter of seconds, Molly was glowing and Areina watched the burn disappear completely.

"There you go Mathen." Molly said as she smiled at the team's leader. "Before you ask, I have healing magic, along with a wind element."

Areina was happy to be meeting her family after all these years, but she had to get back to Gotham.

"What's wrong?" Mathen asked, noticing the look of Areina in thought.

"I have to get back, Batman's going on patrol soon, and there's intel that something big is going down with one of our rouges. I help Batman as Red Bird." Areina explained.

Everyone was able to view Dick's face and saw a single tear fall.

"That was your mother's nickname when we were kids, before the murder." Dick said as he wiped the tear away and turned to the teleporter.

"Well, wish I could stay, but Gotham needs me." Areina said as she nodded to her uncle and he activated the teleporter. The 18 year old waved goodbye as she disappeared.

Dick turned around and was about to say something when he was met with a fist to his stomach.

"Don't ever do that again, dad." Mathen said as he pulled his fist back.

"I did deserve that." Dick said as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"I told you Mathen would hurt you dad." Meygan said as she got that 'I told you so' look on her face.

The Graysons did have a temper, but that never stopped them from loving their family. The four Graysons had a family hug, and Dick offered to take his kids for a good dinner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back in Gotham, Areina reappeared in the cave, and headed right for her costume to get ready for patrol.

"So, how did it go." Bruce asked as he walked toward his granddaughter.

"Well, Mathen is good, and so a Grayson. Molly, the little sister is a magic healer. There were two others, and they are hero material." Areina informed her grandfather/mentor.

"Well, suit up, Terry left about ten minutes ago." Bruce said as he headed over to the computer, and the 18 year old did just that. When she was ready she headed out to protect Gotham, her city.


End file.
